A photo-curing technique of a resin has been widely utilized especially in the field of electronic materials owing to its superiority to conventional thermal curing techniques in that curing can be conducted at a low temperature and in a short time, and further that microfabrication can be performed by photopatterning. The resin photo-curing techniques can be largely classified into three types, namely a radical type, a cationic type including an acid curing type, and an anionic type including a base curing type. Among them the photo-curing technique of the radical type has been prevailing. However, since a (meth)acrylic type polymer used in this photo-curing technique has drawbacks in that curing contraction is high, and that heat resistance and/or adhesiveness is poor, these points should be improved. Many compounds have been developed as photo acid generators to be used for the photo-curing technique of the radical type. However, all of the photo acid generators yield a strong protonic acid by photoirradiation, which can promote corrosion of metals, and further study is required for practical use in the field of electronic materials.
Meanwhile, a photo-curing technique of a base curing type using a photobase generator has been known as one of the anionic photo-curing techniques for curing an anionic curable resin by photoirradiation. As a photobase generator, a compound generating an amine by photoirradiation has been reported, and for example a derivative of carbamic acid has been studied (see Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1). An example of a photobase generator without coproducing carbon dioxide has been disclosed in Patent Documents 2, 3, and the like. Further, an example for increasing basicity by changing a 1,4-dihydropyridine skeleton to a pyridine skeleton by photoirradiation is disclosed in Patent Document 4.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-77264    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-264156    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-212856    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003    Non-Patent Document 1: “Technology of UV/EB Curing III” (1997), CMC Publishing Co., Ltd., p. 78